Mother
by lazywriter123
Summary: What of Spencer never sent his mom to a sanitarium and she lived with him in his small apartment in Virginia. What will happen when his team finds out and the stress of life comes crashing down on his shoulders, but he still refuses to send her away.
1. tuesday

I don't own Criminal Minds

I redid this chapter and spelled schizophrenic correctly this time, Sorry about that.

Enjoy

Tuesday is the day Spencer has to do laundry at the Laundromat. It usually took two hours or so and then he would come back and help his mother out of bed and into the kitchen. He would place her in the chair at the table and make her some spaghetti and meatballs. The doors to the cabinets were always locked or chained up to prevent her from getting something that would cut her.

When the food was ready he would place the plate in from of her and watch her eat. They would briefly take about a new book he was reading and then when she was finished he would put the plate and silverware in the dishwasher. Then he would take her mother to the living room and sit her down with a book and give her the medication she needs. It was a variety of color pills that he would give her with a glass of water.

He would then let her read as he finished some paper work that needed to be down and given to Hotch the next day. For about an hour the apartment was quiet…until he heard his mother yelling and crying for Spencer. He rushed in to find her kicking and screaming on the couch. He would hold her and give her some pills to help her calm down. Finally after some more screams and kicks to the ribs and stomach, she calmed down and he carried her to her bedroom to sleep. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

He shut the door and went back into the living room to finish his work. After another hour he was down and would get ready for bed. Since his mother used his bed, he slept on the couch. The job at the BAU paid the rent, food and her mother's medications so he couldn't really afford anything else. Besides, the apartment was small, another bed wouldn't fit. He would lie on the bed and finally sleep would come, but not before letting a few tears fall down his cheeks.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$

The next morning, Spencer would come to work early and make himself a cup of coffee. His mother was safe in the bedroom at home. She had all her medications and plenty of books to read.

Spencer had to make sure his team would never know about his mother. If they did, they might force him to send her away, for his own good. But he would never do that to her. Schizophrenic or not she was still his mother.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. the doctor

I don't own Criminal Minds

This is takes place in seasons 3 and 4. Maybe 5 but we'll see how this goes. Spencer's mom has lived with much longer then that obviously.

Enjoy

At the office, Morgan and Prentiss were discussing about the team going to a new bar that opened up after work. Everyone agreed except for Spencer. "Come on man, you might meet a lovely lady. You shouldn't e cooped up in your apartment alone" said Morgan.

Spencer shook his head, "Thanks Morgan…but I'm going to head home." Morgan sighed, "Why don't you ever go out? What's so fascinating in your apartment anyways?" Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry." Finally the clock read five and Spencer practically ran out of the office to go home.

The reason he couldn't go out tonight was because tonight his mom had her weekly doctor's appointment.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The drive there was quiet, until he mom spoke. "Why do you work for a bunch of fascists Spencer?" Spencer sighed, "There not fascists, there people who I work with." She sat back in her seat and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet.

The doctor came into the room with his clipboard. "How are you today Diana?" She looked up at him, "Fine I suppose…but I really wish I didn't have to take so many pills all the time." "I know but without them you know what would happen."

"I know…" Spencer took her hand and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back as well. "Mr. Reid, your mother's prescriptions have been renewed. The nurse will take her to the next room for her regular physical and mental tests." The nurse came in and took her out of the office. The doctor sighed and looked at Spencer.

"Mr. Reid…I know that your mother means a great deal to you…but she is a paranoid schizophrenic. She needs care and treatment that you cannot provide on your own. Plus you told me her delusions have become more frequent. It won't be long until she becomes a danger to not only herself but to you as well."

Spencer stood up, "Doctor, I know all of the risks but she is my mother, I will not abandon her like my dad did." He sat down and held his head. It was the second time he had a headache today. "Mr. Reid…please I know we've been over this many times but understand your mother needs help."

The doctor handed him a pamphlet of a sanitarium in Virginia. "It's not far from where you live and it has many renowned doctors and…"

"Doctor…please just…I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He sighed and left the room. Spencer was in a deadlock, reason versus his conscience. On one hand it's the right thing but on the other its abandonment.

After a half an hour, Diana came back into the room and they left the office to go home. When they got there his mother started to thrash about and knocked over some of Spencer's books. He literally had to force her to swallow her medication. After several minutes, she relaxed and went to the living room to read. "Spencer…I'm lecturing on Shakespeare's poetry in class tomorrow…make she to wake me at nine."

"Sure mom, go and relax and ill make you some dinner." Spencer's chest felt tight, almost to a point where he couldn't breathe.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Why?

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer just got off his cell phone; there was a new case in New York. Usually his neighbor would watch his mom, since he can't afford a babysitter or a nurse to watch her. He packed his go-bag and went to say good-bye to his mom. However, she was having another…episode when Ms. Weatherman arrived. She was a fifty year old woman that he has known for years. She never minded taking care of Diana or every asked to be paid for it. Spencer and she talked for a minute and she told him everything will be fine and wished him luck. Spencer gave his mom a quick kiss in the cheek and left.

"Diana, let's get some dinner ready and we'll read" she said in a gentle voice. Diana paced around the room and crossed her arms. "No…no…their watching me right now…how could Spencer work for those…people…they'll kill me…and my baby." Ms. Weatherman shushed her and sat her down on the sofa. "There is no one here, Spencer and me are here to help you…would you like some chicken dear?" Diana nodded and Ms. Weatherman went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Diana stared at her as she made dinner. Her eyes mixed on her every movement. Diana kept mumbling as she stared at her. Ms. Weatherman ignored her, "She's just a bit paranoid" she thought.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$$#$$#

The jet landed and the team was working around the clock on the case. They were able to find the unsub and stop him from hurting another victim he had with him. It was a two day case and a job well done for the team. They flew back home and since it was late, the team went home for the night.

Spencer was so tired from the trip and quickly walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door. But what he saw in the living room shocked him to his very core. Diana was strangling Ms. Weatherman on the couch. Spencer shoved her off and checked Ms. Weatherman. She was just fine but she needed a few minutes to catch her breath. Spencer was relieved but that relief quickly turned to anger when he spun around to face his mother.

"Mom you have KILLED her" he shouted. "Spencer she is just a spy…they are out to get me…out to get me." Spencer grabbed her shoulders, "MOM NO ONE IS OUT TO GET YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

She struggled and even tried to claw Spencer's face. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT'S NONE OF IT IS REAL?" He suddenly had tears streaming down his face. She continued to struggle. "Mom…why can't you be normal…why can't you just be a mother…I spent years working and trying to make you better. You still act like a CHILD. You're not the child mom, I'M the child. You're the adult!" He let go of her and sat on the couch, more tears fell.

"I just want a mom…" She continued to thrash around the room and call Spencer a traitor or a fascist. Spencer could only watch, he was too drained now…too tired. Ms Weatherman sat there and put her hand on his shoulder. Deep in Spencer's mind a tiny voice was calling out to him.

"Its hopeless Spencer…she is never going to get better."

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. family

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It was a Saturday morning when he called Diana's doctor for information on sanitariums in Virginia. He was given seven pamphlets through the mail the next day. He saw one that looked pretty good and decided to give them a call. While he was on the phone waiting for someone to answer, his mom came into the living room and sat down to read.

She was reading _a midsummer night's dream_ with a smile on her face and her eyes lit up with happiness. Spencer looked over and smiled at her when she quietly recited a few lines from the book. It was at that moment; Spencer hung up the phone and sat next to his mom. She started to read to him.

"How can I leave her…" thought Spencer.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

At the office, Spencer was working diligently on case files and paperwork he needed to get done before the end of the day. His mom was currently in therapy and at a group session until he would have to pick her up to take her home on his lunch break. When Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss asked him if he wanted to join them for lunch, he declined and told them he had an appointment.

When Spencer left to pick up his mother, the team went to get lunch at a local dinner near the office. "Why doesn't Spencer ever want to hang out" asked Garcia. "You know it's weird, he's always in a rush to get work done and get home…do you think he has a girlfriend" said Morgan with a smirk. "If he did, why wouldn't he tell us anything" said Prentiss. "Oh you know how he is. He's probably too embarrassed. Still I wish he would open up more." "Hey, why not tonight after work we go and give Spencer a surprise visit. We might finally see if he does have a girlfriend" said Garcia. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer drove his mom home and gave her the pills she needed to take. She fell asleep on the bed and Spencer tucked her in. He knew the medication would keep her calm until he would get home. The doctor told him that the only way to stop her episodes was now to keep her heavily medicated on relaxers and sleep medication. It broke Spencer's heart that she was slowly getting worse, but what else could he do?

He drove back to work and got back to the piles of paperwork. Morgan looked over at him and smiled. "Hey Reid, how was your appointment?" "Oh fine, nothing to worry about." Spencer didn't notice the smiles from the rest of his team as he worked on the files.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer was exhausted when he stepped into his apartment. His mom was still in her bed, sleeping. So Spencer started to make dinner, some hamburgers. His mom's favorite. As he cooked, he heard his mom getting up and coming into the kitchen. "You're making my favorite Spencer." She kissed his cheek then went into the living room to read. Spencer smiled but knew this calm would be short lived, the meds would ware off pretty soon.

Everyone was in Morgan's car, with the exception of Hotch and Rossi. They drove to Spencer's apartment and parked nearby. They walked upstairs and walked down the hall to the apartment. However, they thought they heard…screaming. She they got closer to Spencer's door, the screaming got louder. The team became nervous. Morgan knocked on Spencer's door. When Spencer opened it his eyes widened with shock.

"Guys…what are you doing here?" "We came to say hi…who is screaming in here?" Suddenly Diana grabbed a vase near the door and hit Spencer over the head. Spencer fell to the ground while Diana kept calling him a bad son or a traitor. Morgan moved her away from Spencer as Prentiss called 911. Garcia and JJ knelled next to Spencer and checked to see if he was ok.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$

Spencer woke up in a hospital bed with his teammates, including Hotch and Rossi now, sitting around him, their faces grim and upset. "Reid…why didn't you tell us about your mother…or what was going on" said Hotch.

Spencer looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to betray her…dad already did that." Morgan sighed, "Reid…I think it's because you can't live without her. You want to have those small moments with your mother. But you have to understand Reid…she is ill…no medicine can cure what she has. You have to let go."

"I…I never had a parent. My dad abandoned me and it's a rare occasion for my mom to even give me a kiss on the cheek or even read to me. I never had the luxury of having a loving family…she is all I have." Morgan was at a loss of words. What can you say to someone who has to give up the only family he has?

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. the end

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

After a few days, Spencer was back in his apartment; his mom was in the bedroom sleeping. Ms. Weatherman and JJ were helping him pack his mother's things. Because she attacked Spencer and Ms. Weatherman, she had to be sent to a mental hospital. The doctor told him that his mother is no longer well enough to know what she is doing and is a hazard to everyone and everything around her. It was almost too much to bear for Spencer, but what choice did he have?

When she woke up and walking into the living room, they just finished packing. She froze and looked up at Spencer, "You're not leaving are you?" Spencer shook his head, "No…you're going to a hospital for a while mom and then to a sanitarium." She stared at him, completely stunned. "But…I'm just fine…I may be a bit nervous most of the time, but that's not a reason to kick me out…" "Mom, listen to me…you hit me over the head with a vase and you almost choked Ms. Weathermen to death. You may not totally remember but the doctors do. They won't let you live here anymore. You need help… I can't help you here." Diana was taken away by two men in white outfits. Before they took her away, she hugged her son and said she was sorry.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$- Four months later…

Spencer redid the apartment; he took the chains off the cabinets, got new linens for his bed, and basically made the place more roomy and comfortable. He felt great knowing that he could have his own space and be able to relax. Still he felt guilty about sending his mom away, so he visited her often, about once a week.

When he would visit her, he noticed she was getting much better and her episodes were less frequent. They would often talk about books or his mom would comfort him by laying his head on her lap and gently combed his hair with her fingers. She would comment that he needed a hair cut but he would always refuse. Still now, they had a more stable relationship and she could start to care for her son like she should have when he was ten, when he father left.

His teammates were very supportive of his mother's health and they even helped pay for it since he still didn't have much.

Spencer was finally able to let his mom go, so she could live better, like he should as well.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
